Liz and Avan
by Ordinaryyyyperson
Summary: This is a work of fiction and not meant to offend anybody. To those who reviewed last time I put this up: I fully accept who avan is dating and do not disagree with it. Just because I have written this does not mean that I dislike zavan in any way. If you would like to read please do but if this will offend or anger you I advise you not to. i don't own these people.


Hiya so this is something I've been writing when I was bored. I never really intended to upload it but I figured why not. If you like it even just a little bit, please don't hesitate to submit a review and if you have any criticisms or things I could do better please let me know also! I don't own these people obviously.

Kcas 2011

Liz

Finally, we've arrived to our hotel, i stroll up to the reception area to get our room keys when I hear ariana complaining. 'Daniella you never said you were bringing your boyfriend! How are our rooms going to workout now?'

'Simple: ari, you're sharing with Vic, Leon with Matt and liz with avan.'

'liz with avan? Are you kidding Daniella?' I exclaim.

'No, you'll be fine; why can we not trust you two to share a hotel room without something going on?' She remarked suggestively.

Avan

What was up with the girls? They seemed to be arguing about the hotel rooms. As I wandered over i heard liz screech, 'liz with avan? Are you kidding Daniella?' Liz with avan what? I only caught bit of the rest of the conversation before getting there and when I did I immediately asked: 'what's going on?'

'Daniella has decided to bring her boyfriend and rearrange our sleeping arrangements so that you and I are currently sharing a hotel room.' Said liz dryly. 'And what's wrong with that?' I grinned - only to be met by a hard fist against my shoulder, naturally coming from liz. After a good 10 minutes of arguing (non coming from me) Ariana surprisingly remarked 'liz you and avan are great friends and you're clearly comfortable in each other's company,' she indicated to the fact that liz had given me an apology hug and left her arms wrapped around me, 'I'm sure you'll be fine and if there are any problems just let us know.'

'You okay with this?' Liz asked me.

'Of course, only if you are?"

"Yer I suppose," she smiled reluctantly.

"Race ya," I grinned.

We left our bags in the lobby and raced all the way up the stairs to our hotel room. Knowing she was going to beat me - I grabbed her by the waist and tacked her to the ground.

"Stop avan!" She yelled between giggles. We both then collapsed into a heap in hysterics.

Matt

Everybody knew that liz and avan had a thing for each other and to be honest I wasn't surprised when Daniella decided to bring along her boyfriend and put them together. The rest of the cast and I were just discussing the schedule for tomorrow only to turn the corner and see liz and avan with tears running down their faces, hysterical with laughter.

"Aww they're so cute," whispered ari underneath her breath. Vic nodded whilst Daniella just smiled. I looked to Leon and back before smirking: "liz, avan get a room," I said to to the pair of them entwined on the floor, "oh wait you already have one." The rest of the cast started laughing whilst liz and avan flushed but tried to laugh it off.

Vic

Liz and avan really are so sweet - just as liz began to look embarrassed, avan helped her up, stroked her hair and kissed her forehead soothingly. "It's okay," he whispered into her ear, liz smiled and snuggled her head against him but I think I'm the only one that saw that seeing as the rest of them were watching matt and ari try to speak Japanese.

Daniella

Do I regret putting liz and avan in a room together? No. Did I do it on purpose? Maybe...

Liz

Do I mind so much being in a room with avan? No. Would it have looked odd if I'd readily agreed? Definitely.

Avan

Honestly I didn't mind being in a room with liz; she's one of my closest friends and we were perfectly comfortable with each other. We had to be - playing each other's onscreen better halves on victorious.

Liz

We got to our room and walked in... 'Theres only a double bed,' avan said, 'no shit Sherlock,' I replied. He laughed, unsure of whether I was kidding or not. I went up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. 'I was joking,' I whispered.

Avan

'Hey guys,' ari sang as she wandered into our room. 'Ariana I think we might be interrupting something,' Matt said suggestively. Oops I realised liz and I were still in a tight hug - we both sprang apart. 'No, no,' liz said we're just messing on.

Liz

'Woah, you guys have a double bed,' ari said.

'Why, do you not?' I asked her.

'No, me and Vic both have singles.'

'So do me and Leon.'

'Ill swap it you want,' ari asked.

Avan and I both looked a each other, 'no I'm sure we'll be fine, we've already lugged all our stuff in here' avan assured them.

Matt

I could feel how awkward this was fast becoming, instead of enjoying it like normally, I took pity on the pair if them: 'we're gonna go grab some lunch, coming?'

'Sure,' liz said. Avan took liz by the arm and off we went.

Ari

How could they not see how perfect they were for each other?! We had been searching for a while for somewhere liz could eat and she now had her head nestled on avan's shoulder and he had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

Avan

Liz is just so beautiful, when she nestled her head into my shoulder, I admit I was surprised, but in no way complaining. As I wrapped my arm around her waist she seemed to relax... or was that just me? I could see matt and ariana sneaking looks at us then smiling between themselves, but honestly I didn't care.

Liz

His hand around my waist, I'm completely at ease. I kiss his cheek and see him blush, how sweet, I'm falling for him and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it.

Ari

She thinks she's so subtle, I saw that cheeky kiss on the cheek liz. I know she's falling for him and him for her, but unfortunately they can't seem to see it.

Avan

She kissed my cheek - probably just friendly but I felt my blush and she saw it, damn. 'Hey guys where are Leon, Daniella and Vic?' I directed to whoever was listening. 'Oh they have interviews and meetings with stylists and stuff ari replied.

Matt

'Finally - a restaurant where miss vegan gluten-free gillies can eat,' I joked to one of my best friends.

'Thanks so much guys, sorry to be a pain,' liz apologised.

'Dont worry lizmcgills, you could never be a pain,' avan said and stroked her hair. PDA overload in my opinion, but they were too wrapped in their little bubble to see that and ari was too busy snapping a pic. 'Hey ari if jogia and I must be photographed at least send that to us.'

'Yer ari, send us that,' avan said.

'Will do,' ari replied.

Ari

After a meal full of jogia and gillies finishing each other's sentences i watched as both liz and avan both checked their phones only to reveal there matching lock screens. "What have we here," i teased, "matching lock screens?"

"Really? I had no idea," liz insisted.

"Yer neither did I," avan agreed.

Matt

We were all back at the hotel, sitting on avan and Liz's bed chatting when ari said,"you know if you guys love that picture so much I might just have to tweet it."

"Ari no, please my hair and make-up look awful," liz complained.

"No they don't!" Exclaimed avan and wrapped his arms around liz.

"Too late," ari smiled.

Liz

Avan kissed my forehead and pulled me close, he knew I was annoyed about ari tweeting that so he stroked my hair to calm me.

Ari

"PDA overload!" I yelled.

"Shut up," liz yelled.

"Ari whats with matt and you teasing us, we're just friends!"

"Courseeee," I replied.

"Ari I'm going back to my room and calling it a night," matt said.

"Ok I'm going to, I said," I waved goodbye.

Liz

Just avan and I left, I couldn't help but smile and look at the floor. We both sat on the bed and chatted for a while.

Avan

I could feel the tension so i decided to call it a night aswell,'night night liz mcgills,' I said as I kissed her forehead.

'Night avan,' liz said in a cute, flirty way. As we settled down to sleep we were each on our own sides of the bed. 'I'm cold,' liz mumbled.

'Here, let me keep you warm,' I joked as I wrapped myself around her. As I pulled away I heard her whisper,' stay,please.' So I did and soon she was fast asleep, I stroked her hair, kissed her face and whispered,'sleep tight beauty.'

Liz

I thought that tonight I would be staying up with ari, chatting and making 2am videos and here I was, wrapped in avan jogias arms.

Ari

I ran into liz and avan's room in my onesie, ready to start the day. I was just about to shout at them to get up when I saw them, fast asleep and wrapped in each other's arms. Why couldn't they see they were perfect for each other? I took a picture on my iPhone and then tiptoed out of the room.

Liz

I was awoken by mine and avan's phones beeping simultaneously, I checked mine and saw that ariana had sent a picture on the group text. I was startled to see that it was avan and I. She'd captioned the photo: morning cuteness.

Matt: saucy :P

Me: when the hell was this taken?

Ariana: 10 mins ago

Vic: awwww

Leon: at least avan's got a nice girl ;)

Me: avan hasn't 'got' any girl

Avan: Morning all

Ariana: *sends pic of us sleeping*

Avan: I look awful from that angle :(

Daniella: oh I notice you guys have a double bed... ;)

Me: wonder who arranged that

Leon: come on guys, get up, get dressed - hair and make ups coming in soon

"Kcas today," avan reminded me.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"What you wearing?" He said in a sing song voice.

"You'll have to wait and see," I tapped my nose.

Avan

I watched liz having her make up put on, it seemed so unnecessary, she was beautiful without it, I would never get why girls thought it necessary to cake themselves in make up. "Liz I'm bored," I whined.

"Believe me, so am I," she quipped back. I walked over to the edge of the bed and checked my outfit for tonight. "So what are you wearing?" Liz asked me.

"You'll have to wait and see," I repeated the phrase she had said to me earlier. I saw her shoot a pretend glare in my direction, however i just grinned back at her.

Liz

I came out of the bathroom, hair and make up done and in my dress and heels - I hate being full of myself but I looked good.

Avan

Wow. Liz walked out of the bathroom and looked incredible. "You look gorgeous," I smiled at her, only to be met with a blush and a muttered thanks.

Liz

Friends call friends gorgeous. Just usually girls to each other before a night out.

Avan

We got in the car and I edged closer to liz, she smiled at me with a slight look of confusion in her face but she didn't move away.

Ariana

So we're at an interview on the orange carpet and liz and avan are HOLDING EACH OTHER LIKE A COUPLE. Seriously though, avan's arm is wrapped around Liz's waist and Liz's arm is, in turn slinked around his neck. They look exactly like beck and jade. Except they're liz and avan.

Matt

We're on the orange carpet and I'm seriously wondering if I've missed something... are liz Gilles and avan jogia from victorious dating? I felt like someone from a gossip column, desperate to know answers. Because in all honesty, I'd seen couples on this carpet who weren't holding each other as close as they were.

Liz

Yes I was well aware my whole cast were totally confused by the fact that avan and I seemed to be holding each other like a couple but had denied profusely the notion that we might be dating. I was confused.

Avan

Do I know what the hell we're doing? No. Do I really care? Not so much.

Liz

The award show itself was pretty dull and avan and I or sometimes ariana and I managed to talk the entire way through it. The after parties however were a completely different matter. "I don't think I'm going to go to any after parties," Victoria informed us," I have to film some stuff for nick tomorrow and I have a couple of interviews."

"Yer me neither," Leon apologised, "I've got a day at the studio booked tomorrow and it starts early so," he trailed off."

"Ok, see you guys," I hugged them both goodnight, "have you seen Daniella?"

"Yer weres deemo?" avan joked.

"Oh she's on a date night with Andrew, they left straight after it finished," ariana chipped in.

"Let's go partayyyy," matt yelled, trying to get us all back in the party spirit.

Ariana

It was 3am and we were all back in the hotel, sitting on avan and Liz's bed. We were all super hyper, but by no means drunk; they wouldn't serve us seeing as we were under 21.

"I'm boiling," liz mumbled and took her dress off - to reveal a slip. I laughed as avan looked astonished, whereas matt didn't look too bothered - he'd been out with liz and I before.

Avan

I couldn't get over how stunning liz looked in that slip. I tickled her a bit, only to be met with squeals and death threats. I pulled her onto my lap as matt opened up his mac.

Matt

I ignored the fact that liz was now sitting on avan's lap, her head resting against his shoulders and opened my laptop. I pulled up youtube and typed in victorious cast kcas 2011 to watch our arrivals and interviews.

Ariana

We started watching the arrivals."what the hell am I doing," I commented. "Ariana you look gorgeous," liz smiled at me.

Liz

Gorgeous, a word used by other girls when complementing each other. Not usually said by guy friends. We watched matts arrival and then avan's, they seemed ok with theirs and the comments were nice. I couldn't bear to watch mine because, being a perfectionist I found all the faults in the way that I walked, posed and even how I adjusted my hair. "Whats up?" Avan asked me, having noticed me tensing up. "I look awful," I said ashamed. "You do not!" He exclaimed, "you look amazing," he smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Then he scrolled through the comments, their were so many saying I looked amazing and beautiful, I was shocked. I expected that for ariana - she had a huge fan base of 'tiny elephants' but I didn't think anybody would think I was even remotely pretty. "Look," he said as I read the comments.

Ariana

Avan had his arms around liz whilst she was sitting in her slip on his lap, yet they denied having feelings for each other. Right. I smiled as they both scrolled through the comments, liz gaining back her self confidence. I clicked on the cast interview where avan and liz looked like a couple and then onto the comments. "Whats elavan?" Liz asked, clearly confused as the vast majority of the comments said 'elavan!' or something along those lines. I looked at matt, wondering if he knew, I had certainly never heard of it before. "No idea," matt shrugged. Avan seemed to have no clue either. "I'll google it," I volunteered. "Oh," I'd found a page that said elavan was the pairing of liz and avan and even listed all the supposed elavan moments. "What?" Liz asked me. I passed her my phone and watched as her eyes widened in surprise.

Liz

I looked down at the page on Ari's phone and my eyes widened in surprise. "What is it?" Avan asked, leaning over my shoulder, his hands still wrapped around my waist. I showed him the phone, he just laughed, "this is cute," he said referring to the page. It read elavan is the pairing of liz gillies and avan jogja, see below elavan moments and it listed all our tweets to each other as well as linking some interviews or videos from set. I turned around, "cute?" I questioned. "Yeah," he replied.

"I think it is too," ariana said.

"What?" Matt took the phone and after scrolling a bit, laughed. "Yer super cute," he mocked avan and ariana. Avan pulled out his phone and began typing, "whatcha doing?" I asked him. "Tweeting," a grin flashed across his face as he responded. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my mentions ' lizgillies :)' "what?" I looked at him, puzzled. He smiled at me, "I dunno."

Ariana

What even? I looked at them both and then at my twitter feed. I was getting mentions being asked what avan's latest tweet was about so I could guarantee the other twos were going crazy. "Let's watch a movie," I said - eager to move past this akwardness. "What movie?" Matt asked. I got up and put a DVD in the player. No soon as the subtitles had started Liz looked to me and exclaimed, "rent!" We began singing along to the first song and avan started filming liz, then occasionally panning to me so as not to look suspicious. I smiled as the first song ended and avan looked proudly at liz, she relaxed against him again and he kissed her forehead. Then he took her phone off the bed and typed in the password, what? Even I don't know her password! "Avan how do you know Liz's password?" I asked him, in a vain effort to not sound hurt.

"Oh I told him," liz answered for him.

"I don't even know your password!" I said, in a jokey voice. Liz looked at me, trying to see if I was upset or not. "Sorry ariana, I've got a new best friend," she joked as she indicated to avan. I knew she'd sensed how I was really feeling but knew better than to bring it up in front of the guys.

Liz

I felt bad for ariana but I knew she wouldn't thank me for addressing her upset in front of the guys. I played it off with humour and made a note to speak to her later. "Avan what are you doing?" I asked.

"Tweeting."

"Tweeting what?" After no reply I picked his phone out and typed in his password, launched twitter and saw that he had tweeted. Had an amazing nite wiv every1 specially atjogia he da coolest. I laughed, he did it so that no one would start rumours because they know there was no way in hell I would tweet that. In retaliation I tweeted from his account, 4 best dressed at da kcas it shud go 2 lizgillies she ma homegurl peace out. I watched with amusement as he read it then laughed and beamed at me. "Well played mcgills."

"Thanks jogia."

Matt

I give up. When confronted they avoid the possibility of them dating and say they're 'close friends.' Close friends do not flirt with each other non stop and kiss each other's forehead at any given opportunity. I watched as ariana and Liz started to sing take me or leave me. Wow. Even I was impressed and I had heard this about 10 times before. Avan's face was filled with pure pride looking up at liz who had now risen so that her and ari could perform foot perfect the choreography. They're sweet


End file.
